


I belong to mummy

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Perrie, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mistress Perrie, Mummy kink, Slave Jade, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: When another woman tries to touch Jade, Perrie gets a little jealous





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know of you all remember my ziam master/ slaves fics ages ago, but this is in that universe. Also I don't know a lot about fifth harmony but I heard Camila isn't that popular at the moment

Perrie was a jealous mistress. She had been since the day she was given her precious slave Jade. But she had every reason to be. Jade was the most beautiful girl on earth, with a small petite body, her beautiful long brown hair and the way she was so innocent and sweet. Any older man or woman would want this sweet girl but no one could because she was all Perrie's.

It all started when Perrie's 'fiancé' (more they were both good friends getting married so their parents would get off they backs) Prince Zayn's parents was having a large ball at the palace. The room was full of people as Jade stood at the side of the room. She was waiting for her mistress as Perrie and Zayn had to speak to someone. She would usually stand with Liam, Zayn's slave but he wasn't there, not knowing were he was. But Jade just stood there, like the perfect well behaved slave she was and waited for her mistress.

"My my, aren't you a pretty thing." A voice said next to Jade. The girl looked up to see Lady Camila Cabello, a very rude and unlikable person. Not a lot of people liked her and she was extremely nasty to people, particularly to slaves. Jade just nodded and tried to get away from her, knowing she was trouble. "Ah ah slave, you don't get to go away with out permission." Camila said bitterly as Jade just looked down, wishing her mistress was here.

"It's very dangerous not to have your mistress around you, any person could come and fuck you in your little hole." Camila said as Jade just said nothing. "But I bet you would love that. I bet you love having different people fuck you and treat you like a whore." Camila suddenly felt Jade's breasts, making the younger girl nervous. "Please." Jade begged wanting to run. "No slave. I know you like people fucking you. I bet if an old man walked by, you'd open your legs and let him screw you in front of all these people."

"Excuse me." A voice suddenly said to Camila, she looked up to see Prince Zayn, looking very upset as he saw the horrible Camila grabbing Jade by the arm, looking like she was about to cry. "Oh prince Zayn, hope you are well. This slave was misbehaving so I thought some lessons needed to be taught." Camila said. "Do you think I'm stupid? I heard what you said to Jade. Now please let go of Princess Perrie's slave or else." Zayn said, as Camila let go of Jade and left.

Zayn went up to Jade as he noticed his own slave Liam had come up, wondering what was happening. "Are you ok Jade?" Zayn asked with concern. "She just came up to me and said horrible things." Jade replied, tears coming down her face. Zayn looked over to Liam. "Liam, take Jade to the private rooms, I will get Perrie." Zayn said as Liam obeyed his master and took jade to the private room.

When Liam got Jade to the private room, it was the first chance Jade had to cry at the ordeal. Liam sat her down, trying to calm the girl down. "Hey Jade, it's ok, it's over now." Liam said softly to his friend. "I tried to get away, but she just hurt me. The things she said." Jade said between tears as Liam held her close. "It's ok Jade, mistress Perrie will be here soon. Everything will be ok." Liam said as Jade tried to calm herself down, just wanting her mistress.

Zayn had told Perrie what happened, explaining all the details at what Camila said to Jade. Perrie nearly screamed at what happened, how could such an evil woman harm her Jade, such a sweet slave who was so good and such a disgusting bitch would hurt her slave. Zayn said to see Jade in the private room as Perrie agreed but first, she wanted to see Camila.

Perrie found Camila at the other side of the room, with a face like a smacked arse as she drunk some champagne. Perrie's anger took over her body as she saw the horrible girl, she punched Camila in the nose, making girl fall down. "What the fuck?" Camila screamed at shock. "Don't you ever touch my slave!" Perrie screamed at Camila. "Ha! Your slave was begging for it, she's such a little whore, she'd let anyone fuck her." Camila said bitterly as Perrie kicked her on the ground. Zayn got two guards to take Camila out of the palace. The guards took the despised girl out, making sure she was leaving.

When Camila left, Perrie went straight to the private room to see her precious Jade was crying out loud as Liam tried to confront her. "Oh baby." Perrie said softly as she went to her slave and hold her close. "Mummy." Jade whimpered into Perrie as she cried more. "It's ok baby girl, mummy's here. That evil woman's gone. I'm here." Perrie whispered as she felt her slave calm down. She held onto Hade for a bit, wanting to make sure her girl was ok as Perrie noticed Louis and his slave Niall came in, wanting to check on their friend. 

"We'll be fine." Perrie's said to the men who were watching. "It's ok Perrie, we all know that Camila is a horrible woman." Louis said, reassuring his friend. Perrie smiled at Louis as he kept Jade close, wanting to protect her slave from the whole world. She watched her small body and could fell her whole body full up with a jealous rage.

After a while, Perrie took Jade back to their room, wanting to make sure the girl was ok. Jade was extremely quiet, looking down at the floor and feeling ashamed at what happened tonight. Perrie didn't know what to do, Jade was so sad it made her heart hurt. "Baby, it's ok, she can't hurt you now." Perrie tried to reassure her girl. "I know mummy, but it was so scary, she was so aggressive." Jade replied as Perrie just sighed.

"I'm gonna bloody kill her." Perrie whispered under her breath. "No mummy, please, leave her. She is not worth it. I am yours and I would never look at another woman." Jade said starting to panic as Perrie looked at her. She could suddenly feel herself get a little turned on at Jade's claim. She smiled as she moved closer to Jade. "Really baby?" Perrie asked as Jade nodded. "Well baby, let me make you fell better and I will ask you some questions." 

Jade whispered at her mistress's words as Perrie slowly lifted Jade's dress, knowing what to do. Perrie's hands went into Jade's panties were she felt the girl's pussy and she started to play with her. Jade moaned at the sensation, feeling like she was in heaven. "Mummy!" Jade called out loud as Perrie slowly played with Jade, wanting to make her fell good. "Mummy so good." Jade moaned.

"That's right baby girl. You like it when mummy plays with you." Perrie whispered as the girl moaned more. "No one else can make you feel like this. Not even that whore Camila can. Only I can touch you." Perrie said sternly. "Yes mummy, you, only you. I belong to you." Jade whimpered as Perrie smiled at her slave's words. "Good girl, good little princess for mummy. No one else can have you ever." Jade screamed as Perrie went faster. "Mummy can I cum?" Jade asked with desperation. "Of course." Perrie replied as Jade screamed in pleasure, feeling like she on top of the world.

Jade didn't realise she went limp until she fell into Perrie's arms. The princess picked her up and held her close, whispering sweet words as her girl came down from her high. Soon, Perrie walked over to the large bed and laid Jade down, removing her dress and putting a nice set of PJs on. Jade smiled at her mistress feeling so happy after the incident. "You know I would never look at anyone else." Jade said as Perrie smiled. 

"I know Jade, but you are so beautiful, and people like Camila would want to take you away." "You're the only one for me mummy, always." Jade said before finally falling asleep. Perrie removed her own dress and slipped into bed, holding Jade close. She fell asleep soon after, knowing she had the most beautiful girl in the world as her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
